Heroes of Hogwarts
by The best writer in history
Summary: Voldemort and Gaea are working together. The Argo ll has crashed, and the Seven of the Prohecy find themselves at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two worlds mix... and to preserve them, Gaea and Voldemort must be beaten...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

His bare feet felt like they were burning on the hot stones. He had to walk, it was not safe to use magic to transport himself where he had to go. His looks were drawing enough attention as it was. Because, how many noseless, pale people with scarlet eyes were there in the world? And he saw most people in this country didn't wear long robes. Or even black. Not helpful.

But he would just have to sit this through. At least there was one thing good about this: if he succeeded, he would be unstoppable. Have the world at his feet. Thinking about that made the walk just a little bit more bearable.

Finally he reached his destination. His partner-to-be was already waiting for him up there. He was huge, and cast a long shadow over the hillside. He had green hair which was braided with all sorts of weapons: swords, spears, daggers. He was less or more humanlike from the waist up, but his human legs were replaced by lizard legs and were impatiently tapping on the ground, but thanks to his size it was more like creating an earthquake.

The 'thing' bent over and said: "So, you're the one who wishes to cooperate with me?" He looked at a little paper he was carrying with him. " 'Tom Riddle', huh?"

He got an annoyed response in return for that: "I prefer to be called 'Lord Voldemort'."

The giant leaned back. "Okay, 'Lord Voldemort'. I'm the king of the Gigantes, Porphyrion. Care to explain to me why you want to work with me?"

Voldemort sighed and started to explain. "Well, I thought it was kind of clear why. I'm the most powerful wizard in the world. You're the most powerful Giant in the world. We both have the same goal: to destroy our enemies and become the new rulers of this world. So we should team up, help each other. Then it's not a 99% percent of succeeding, but a 100% chance."

Silence. It seemed like this was enough explanation to set the Giant thinking about the opportunities. Voldemort just hoped it was for the best.

After a few minutes, Porphyrion opened his mouth and said: "You've got yourself a deal."

Voldemort grinned. "Wonderful. Then I've got a plan."

1

Percy

"Just a few more minutes 'till we're leaving for Rome!" Leo shouted from the ship.

Percy didn't have to be reminded of that fact. He had been dreading the moment that they would have to leave the US. At least in the US he knew where he was, or what he could expect. Well, most of the time. He didn't have a clue when he was in Camp Jupiter, for example.

That was where the Argo ll picked him up, just a few days ago. Leo and the others picked him up along with his new friends Frank and Hazel. From the West Coast they flew back to a place near New York, where everyone was taking a break on a terrace. The ship floated above them as he was sipping his Kool-Aid and Annabeth swallowed the last bit of her cookies. Hazel and Frank talked and laughed, and Piper and Jason were sharing a smoothie. Despite Leo's message, everyone was still relaxed and happy, just like the last hour.

Percy was glad he could stay just a little bit longer. Of course, they'd have to stop Gaea and the Gigantes' evil plans in time and all, but he had the feeling they still could afford this precious bit of time to be 'lost'. Percy savored this moment, where he wouldn't have to fight for his life for just a few minutes.

"Something on your mind?" Annabeth asked and Percy was a bit startled by the sudden interruption. His head shot up and his eyes immediately met Annabeth's concerned grey ones. Her eyes seemed to force him to give an honest answer. It was a bit scary, but so was Annabeth sometimes. When she was fighting… My gods. Percy was glad he was her boyfriend and not her enemy. Though sometimes there wasn't much difference.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Then, smiling, he said: "Nah, just enjoying the moment."

Annabeth nodded. "So am I. I wish this moment would last a little longer." As if he was waiting for Annabeth to say that, coach Hedge leaned over the side of the ship and looked down on them. "Well, bad luck, cupcake. We're going!"

Everybody groaned and stood up. A rope ladder was being thrown over the side and Hazel grabbed it. She climbed up first, while Jason and Piper zipped past her through the air. Piper giggled and Hazel did, too.

The past few days, Percy had gotten used to the son of Jupiter flying around and blasting enemies to bits with lightning. But he just felt a little uncomfortable when he was around Jason. Jupiter and Neptune, or Zeus and Poseidon usually didn't combine that well, even though Jason and he were friends.

Annabeth climbed up next. Then Frank, and Percy was left alone on the ground.

Percy looked back one more time on the table they'd just been sitting at. He thought, _That moment should really have lasted longer_, and climbed up the ladder.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Leo

It was a few days after they left the US, and Leo missed the States more and more. Almost immediately after the Argo ll got on the Atlantic Sea, it started storming. Like, a storm so bad an ordinary ship would be ripped to pieces. This ship wasn't exactly ordinary, but not immune to the storm either. The ballista's were already done for. The oars too.

Everyone on board was doing his best to keep the ship in one piece. Jason was hovering around the sails, trying to hoist the sails together with Piper and Frank, but with no luck. Hazel tried to keep coach Hedge from doing anything stupid (you never know). Annabeth was helping Leo steer the ship. Percy managed to make the waves a little less high and wild, but it didn't matter.

Leo frantically tried to find a solution. If he remembered well, Great Britain was near, so he could try to get there. He would think about a place to moor later. "Annabeth!" he yelled over the storm. "Help me get this thing to Britain!" Annabeth heard him and began steering and giving even more orders to the others while Leo quickly explained to Festus what to do, since he knew the dragon best. Then he ran back to the helm and steered southeast. "Either this works or it doesn't work." he said through gritted teeth. The ship flew up and headed into the stormy clouds.

Leo had no clue about how long they were flying before he saw something that looked like the dark outlines of a shore. _Yeah! _he thought, _we might actually make it! _That's when it started going wrong. Just when he was about to go straight down, the engines exploded. Everyone was thrown to the front of the ship as a huge fireball destroyed the back of it. The explosion also pushed the ship forward. They were now way too far inland to land safely.

Leo ran forward and yelled to Annabeth: "The engines were overloaded! But get this thing on the ground! I'll take care of the flames!" He stopped right before the open end the explosion had made of the back. Leo was bummed out. He'd spent _months_ on building this ship, only to use it for two weeks. And he couldn't get Festus a new body, as the dragon would go down with the ship.

Speaking of going down…

The ship suddenly rocketed down with huge speed. Leo barely had time to grab hold before he was thrown off the ship. He barely managed to pull himself back on board. Then he yelled: "ANNABETH! What are you doing? I almost got a free ticket to Hades!" Annabeth didn't turn to look at him, but yelled back: "Sorry! But I can't control the Argo anymore! We need to evacuate!"

"Too late for that!" Hazel screamed. She pointed over the side of the ship. Leo looked. Things which seemed to be trees were getting bigger and bigger as the burning ship shot towards them. Leo just managed to shout: "Take cover!" before the Argo ll hit the ground. The blow was too much for Leo and everything went black.

3

Harry

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, talking and laughing about that day's Potions lesson, in which Snape got told off by Umbridge for not having cleaned up the students' mess. Though they didn't like Snape, they wouldn't have missed this for the world. Hermione was urging the boys to start on their homework, when they heard a loud BOOM!

"What was THAT?" said Ron, startled.

"I don't know. Maybe it was something outside." Harry said. He pointed to the nearest window. "Let's take a look."

They all walked to the window. They leaned forward and gazed upon the fields. Harry gasped when he saw what caused the boom. Then was a huge sea of fire in the Forbidden Forest! It was storming very hard, but the fire kept burning. If the rain stopped, the fire wouldn't be contained anymore and could maybe reach Hogwarts!

Harry turned to the others. He said: "I think we should do something." Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry thought and said: "Hermione, you get Dumbledore. Ron, you're coming with me. We'll see if there's anything that needs to be done now. Let's go!"

They ran to the exit of the common room, and split up when they got out. Harry and Ron ran as quickly as they could through the many halls, which were filling themselves with curious students. Harry burned with curiosity, too, as he didn't have a clue where the fire suddenly came from. But he would have to ignore it for now, and extinguish the fire. Well, he could try to.

At last they reached the edge of the Forest. They found their way through it (which wasn't hard, with the light of the fire guiding them) and found the source of the blaze. There was a huge ship, which seemed to have crashed, burning away. Around it lay bodies. Harry looked at Ron. Ron was gazing at the fire in amazement. Harry waved his hand in front of Ron's face to get his attention: "Ron! This fire is too huge to extinguish on our own. See those people laying around? Help me get them to safety!" Ron blinked first, and then nodded.

Harry ran to the nearest body. It was a girl, with brown hair and tanned skin and ripped clothes. She had a nasty bruise on her forehead and was unconscious. Harry pulled out his wand and tried to use Wingardium Leviosa to move her further away from the ship. He barely managed it, she was heavy. Ron seemed to be having a bigger problem with a chubby Chinese-looking boy. His wand arm trembled with the weight of the guy. Harry ran over and helped him get the boy out.

They'd moved already three more kids when Dumbledore, Hermione and the professors came. Immediately students crowded around them, screaming and asking why there was a huge burning ship in the Forest. While the professors hushed them, Dumbledore waded through the mass to inspect the burning ship. Harry and Ron got to him as quickly as they could, and told about the kids scattered around the site of the fire. Dumbledore stroked his beard and said: "Ah, so those are the ship's crew. Well done boys, getting them to safety. I'll let Nurse Wainscott take care of them. Are there more needing help?"

Harry shrugged. He had a feeling there were more people, and hoped they weren't on the burning ship.

"Um, it's great you're letting Nurse Wainscott take care of those kids," said Ron, "but shouldn't you extinguish the fire first? I don't think this rain is going to restrain it much longer." and he pointed to the fire, which was spreading slowly but surely.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course, mister Weasley." He turned to the professors, who finally managed to escape from the mass of students. "Professor Flitwick, professor McGonagall and professor Snape, would you please assist me extinguishing the fire? I think us three must be enough to do so." Flitwick and McGonagall nodded. Snape muttered something that may have meant 'alright' . Dumbledore turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who was standing nearby. "But we could always use more help." He said with a wink and together with Dumbledore and the professors, Harry and his friends got as close to the blaze as possible and cast Aqua Eructo.

It took a while to extinguish the fire, but at last the last flame flickered and went out. Everyone had been watching worriedly, so when it finally got dark again, a big sigh was heard. The students began to leave, but Hermione folded her arms and said to Harry: "So, did you save part of the crew? Where are they?" Ron pointed to a spot just a few meters away from them, near a little group of trees standing closely together. Dumbledore already stood there, inspecting the unconscious kids and the teachers were searching for more possible survivors. Hermione and Ron were tired and went back to the castle to sleep. Harry wanted to help the teachers, but everyone urged him to go to sleep, since it was late already and tomorrow would be just another school day. So Harry went reluctantly back to the castle.

When he entered the sleeping chambers, nobody was actually sleeping. Everyone was talking about who these kids could be (the fact had spread in no time), where the ship came from etcetera. Many other theories kept popping up during the night, but none of them was the answer to the mystery. But Harry decided to ignore it and go to sleep. But he too couldn't ignore the weird things that had happened that night.


	3. Chapter 3

4

Hermione

It was the day after the ship incident, and everyone couldn't stop talking about it. Just like last evening, theories were everywhere. Hermione would go crazy if this would last any longer. At least the boys didn't talk so much about it. But Hermione had to suppress the urge to slap someone if they talked about it.

Hermione was so annoyed about it because she couldn't figure it out. She had already searched all the books for possible information, but she couldn't find anything useful. So she decided to go the hospital wing and visit the castaways.

She wasn't the only one. The beds of the new kids were crowded with many students. Giggling girls surrounded the boys, and some boys were standing there too. Others were standing by the girls' beds. A weird, short man was ,however, all alone. Hermione decided that must be for a reason, so she would not go near him. But she could inspect the others.

She started walking past the beds. She could barely see through all the students standing around, but she managed to catch a glimpse of curly black hair and dark skin. She also caught a lot of longing sighs from the boys standing around, and rolled her eyes.

She had walked past another four beds when she saw someone who particularly caught her attention. A girl, around sixteen years old, blonde and athletic, was laying on the sixth bed. She gave Hermione the feeling she knew things. A lot of things. Things Hermione wanted to know.

Hermione leaned a bit over the bed to get a closer look at the girl's face, when suddenly the girl's eyes shot open. She and Hermione screamed. The girl grabbed at something underneath the blanket and suddenly a bronze dagger was at Hermione's throat. Everyone instantly backed away.

"Who. Are. You?" the girl asked with her eyes at Hermione, grey eyes as sharp as the dagger. "I-I'm Hermione. Granger." Hermione stammered. The girl didn't lift the dagger. "What were you doing?" Hermione tried to roll her eyes as convincing as she could, which wasn't easy with a dagger at her throat. And no one dared to step forward and help her or something? "I was just looking at you. What's so wrong about that?" Silence. Then, slowly, the girl lifted her dagger. "Sorry. But you can never be too careful." she said. She held out her hand. Hermione shook it. "I'm Annabeth Chase." the girl said.

Right at that moment, the doors went open with a loud BANG and Umbridge entered, wearing a ridiculous pink fur coat which made her look like a short bear. When she saw Annabeth and Hermione shaking hands and the dagger in Annabeth's hand, her face turned red and she began screaming: "What is this?! What are you doing, Miss Granger?! And who is that girl?!" Annabeth looked at Umbridge as if she was about to attack her with her dagger too, but Hermione told her with a hand gesture that she would take care of this.

Hermione stepped forward and took a deep breath before saying with her sweetest smile: "Well, professor Umbridge, this is Annabeth.". She pointed at Annabeth. "And we were just talking. A little chit-chat, that's all." Umbridge didn't seem to be finished screaming, or her face turning red. "But WHAT does she have in her HAND!? Is that a DAGGER?" Hermione looked at Annabeth and Annabeth quickly put her dagger away. As there was no completely safe answer to Umbridge's question, Hermione just said: "Yes, but she was only showing it to me."

Umbridge looked like as she was about to explode, but then Nurse Wainscott came running to her and said: "I'm sorry, Miss Umbridge, but for my patients to heal as fast as possible they need to rest. So could you please be quiet or otherwise leave?" Umbridge didn't seem like she was going to give up anytime soon, but at last she got out of the room.

"Thanks for the save. Who was that?" Annabeth said. Just when Hermione wanted to answer the question, another voice said: "Yeah, who was that?"

It came from the first bed from the door. A boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes looked at Hermione. He was about the same age as Annabeth, sixteen, and had a cut above his lip for some reason. Annabeth screamed: "Jason! You're okay!" The boy put his hand in his neck and said: "Yeah, but I still feel a little stiff in some places." He looked at Hermione. "But who was that, that woman with that idiot fur coat?"

Hermione folded her arms and said: "Professor Umbridge. She's our teacher Defense Against the Dark Arts." Annabeth frowned. "Defense Against the Dark Arts? Is that something like monster-fighting?"

Hermione sighed. "You could describe it like that, but it's a bit different. We do not only learn how to defend ourselves from monsters, but also from other wizards, like You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. At least, were supposed to. Umbridge doesn't let us do anything except read our textbooks."

Jason moaned. "I don't understand a thing of what you're saying. I don't know You-Know-Who, Death Eaters or anything like that. But… Did you say wizards?" Hermione nodded.

Hermione saw Annabeth and Jason were new to this, and she didn't know why. But she thought she could show them some magic to make them understand better. So she pulled out her wand and pointed it at an empty cup and used a spell: "Accio." Immediately the cup flew into her empty hand. Jason's eyes widened and Annabeth gasped. She asked Hermione: "How did you do that?" Hermione laughed. "Oh, I can do much more. But I think I should explain a thing or two to you first."

Hermione walked to the door and gestured at Annabeth to follow her. When Annabeth stood by the door, she turned to Jason. "You coming?" Jason shook his head and said he should wait for the others to wake up so he could explain a few things to them. The girls understood and left the hospital wing.

Hermione began leading Annabeth through the halls. After a few minutes Annabeth asked: "Where are you taking me?" Hermione looked at Annabeth and grinned. "To the Great Hall, because I think you may be a bit hungry."

5

Ron

"No, seriously Harry. We should check on them."

"Ron, I have other things to worry about. Umbridge still gives me detention, remember?"

Ron and Harry were chatting over breakfast when Hermione entered the Great Hall, together with a girl neither Ron nor Harry knew. But when Ron saw her, he had the feeling he did see her before. Then he realized she was one of the kids he had moved away from the burning shipwreck.

The girl and Hermione came sitting next to him. Hermione began putting food on her plate, then remembered she had to introduce the girl. "Oh, uhm, boys, meet Annabeth. Annabeth, meet Harry and Ron." They shook hands. Annabeth looked inquisitively at them from under her eyelashes. It gave Ron the creeps. But then she turned to Hermione and asked: "Hermione, you were going to tell me about this place, weren't you?" Hermione swallowed a bit of pineapple and agreed, then urged Annabeth to eat something. She asked Ron and Harry: "Could you help me? There is a lot to explain and Annabeth doesn't know anything about wizards." Annabeth nodded.

So they started explaining. Harry talked about You-Know-Who. Hermione about Hogwarts and Ron decided to give Annabeth a bit information about the Ministry of Magic. By the time everyone started to leave for the lessons, Annabeth knew everything Ron and his friends knew. But Ron was curious about where Annabeth came from. She looked like a Muggle to him, but when you crash with a ship in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and survive, you can't be ordinary.

Ron decided to ask Annabeth about it. "Annabeth, who are you? Where are you from? You sound American, but-" Hermione slammed with her hand on the table. "Ron! That's so rude!" _Ah, terrific_, thought Ron, _now she's going to scold me for asking something_. But Annabeth hushed Hermione and said to Ron: "Well, that's a smart question. I'm glad you guys trust me, so I should trust you." She took a deep breath. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I live in Camp Halfblood, Long Island, USA. I like to- guys, why are you staring at me?"

Ron lost her at 'goddess'. Ron didn't encounter that word much, but he thought it meant one of those almighty creatures Muggles would make up to explain rain or something like that. Annabeth said she was a daughter of one. How was that possible?

Ron just wanted to ask Annabeth more when a voice screamed: "Hey! Leave her alone, you cupcake!"


	4. Chapter 4

6

Piper

When Piper woke up, she was surrounded by boys.

It wasn't quite a big surprise, because she was the daughter of Aphrodite. But waking up in a strange place with boys sighing and looking at her wasn't exactly Piper's way of beginning the day. Or continuing the day. Now that she thought of it, how long was she out?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a short, chubby kid in a school uniform yelling: "She's awake!" The call was followed by gasps and even more boys surrounding Piper. It was beginning to scare Piper, when suddenly the air became filled with ozone and it began thundering. A familiar voice said: "I'm sorry guys, but she's mine." Piper gave a little scream of joy, as she knew whose voice it was. She sat up and said happily: "Jason!"

The crowd parted, whispering things like "Did you see that?" and "Who is that?". But Piper didn't care about that. She jumped out of her bed and threw her arms around Jason. He laughed and hugged her. "Glad to see you're alright, Piper." he said. _Ditto,_ Piper thought.

They stood there for a few more seconds, then another familiar voice called: "Hey Jason, are you going to tell us that thing you were talking about or should we give you two some more time alone?"

Piper looked to see who said it, and ,no surprise, Leo did. He and everyone else stood near a big wooden door waiting for them. Leo had a big grin on his face. Piper felt her face turning red, and pulled free from Jason. She and Jason walked to the group, where Hazel was giggling and Leo still grinning.

When they were with the rest, Piper again turned to Jason and asked: "You were going to tell them something, huh? And where's Annabeth?" Percy folded his arms and agreed: "Yeah, where's Annabeth?"

Jason shrugged and said: "She left with a girl, who has really weird powers, by the way. She pointed a stick at a cup and it flew straight into her hand! It didn't look like she was using powers like we the ones we have." Coach Hedge grumbled and then mumbled: "How dare that… girl take Annabeth." He straightened his T-shirt and looked around. Piper had a bad feeling about it, but she should see what he was planning to do first.

Coach Hedge finally seemed to have spotted something. It was a stick like the ones people support broken legs with, except the stick was broken, not the leg. The coach felt the wood, sniffed and said: "Yep, this'll do." Then he left the hall, running with the stick behind his head like a baseball bat. With a shock Piper realized what he was planning to do: find Annabeth and give everyone in his way a good beating. But it was too late to reason with him, so Piper ran after him. "Come on!" she yelled to her friends, accidently using charmspeak, so everyone in the room followed her out the door.

Piper ran and ran after coach Hedge, not knowing where she was going. She wondered how someone so short could run so fast. And not get lost in this huge place. Maybe he sniffed his way to Annabeth, she didn't know. Piper barely managed to dodge mobs of kids in school uniforms carrying heavy books and bags. She was now getting really curious about what this place was. Looked like some kind of school.

At some point, Hazel managed to catch up with her. Panting, Hazel asked: "What *gasp* are you *wheeze* doing, Piper?" Piper answered: "Making sure coach *pant* doesn't hurt anyone!"

At last, the coach seemed to have reached his destination: a great hall with five big tables filled with food and children, teens and grown-ups sitting at them. She heard coach Hedge shout: "Hey! Leave her alone, you cupcake!" and saw him swinging his stick behind the back of a red-headed boy, ready to strike. Thinking fast, she used the most powerful charmspeak she had to reach the coach's ears. She screamed: "STOP!"

Her charmspeak was so powerful everyone froze, as if time stood still. It was beautiful in a creepy way. Then the magic stopped working and everyone looked at her, confused. Piper wanted to turn invisible, before someone asked-

"Who are you?"

7

Annabeth

Annabeth's mind was blown.

Here she was, sitting at the Gryffindor House table, surrounded by witches and wizards in training with a bad guy of their own, Lord I'm-too-scared-to-say-his-name, who liked killing a bit too much. And a Ministry of Magic managing everything the wizarding world did on international scale. Somehow she had missed out on all that. And the wizards had somehow managed to not discover demigods, since Harry, Ron and Hermione were now gawking at here like she was some kind of rare animal in the zoo.

Then coach Hedge burst in the Great Hall and attempted to hit Ron with a heavy-looking stick, but Piper's charmspeak prevented it. Annabeth's mind went blank for a few seconds when Piper spoke, but then the charmspeak stopped working and she looked at Piper, who looked like she wanted to turn invisible really badly.

Dumbledore, the old man with the _very _long white beard, stood up and asked Piper: "Who are you?" Piper looked at her feet and tried to say something, but then the others –Percy, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank- stormed in and knocked her over. They landed on top of each other and after she recovered from the shock, Piper said with a high voice: "Guys… I can't… Breathe!" Everyone wriggled and tried to get off Piper. After a few seconds they managed and the Hogwarts students couldn't stop laughing.

But Dumbledore quickly silenced them. He sighed, then said: "I don't like to repeat myself, but who are you? I recognize you from the shipwreck last evening, but that's all."

Annabeth could hear them gulping, and knew they didn't really know how to explain. So Annabeth rolled her eyes, stood up and walked to them to help them out. When she stood next to Percy, she winked to him in a way that said, _it's okay, I got this. _He smiled and Annabeth got the feeling he was again really grateful to have her help him out.

Annabeth stepped forward and spread her hands while saying: "We are the crew of the Argo ll, the ship that, apparently, crashed yesterday. I'm Annabeth. These are Percy, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Jason and Frank. They came running in here because I think coach Hedge, the guy with the stick," –she gave him an accusatory look- "thought someone had kidnapped me or something. The others ran after him to stop him before he smashed Ron's head." She gestured at Ron. "And to quote you, sir, 'that's all.'" Annabeth saw Dumbledore stroke his beard thoughtfully and hoped she didn't say anything wrong.

At last, Dumbledore stopped stroking his beard thoughtfully and said: "Well, if you really don't mean any harm, I suppose we could as well offer you breakfast."

Annabeth smiled and said: "Thank you. I've already had breakfast, but some extra wouldn't hurt, right guys?"

Annabeth led her friends to the place where Harry, Ron and Hermione had been sitting all this time and explained to them where they were. A bit shorter than her new friends did, but it would have to do.

While her friends were eating, Harry asked Annabeth: "Hey, Annabeth, before we were interrupted, you said to be the daughter of a _goddess_. Could you explain that?"

Annabeth nodded. "Of course. Don't know why I should keep it a secret, as I've already said it. You, know, like magic and wizards and witches, demigods are real. I don't know if you know what they are, but they're the children of a god or goddess and a human. I'm the daughter of the Greek goddess of wisdom, Athena. All my friends are demigods too. And they all have their own power. For example, Piper used charmspeak –the ability to make someone do whatever you want for a few seconds- to stop coach Hedge from hurting you, Ron."

Hermione frowned and said: "Wow. That's… so odd. That we never knew of your existence, and vice versa, I guess. But why did you come here with that ship?"

"We were on our way to defeat-"

The ground shook. It started storming in the ceiling and students screamed. Before the High Table, dust and leaved swirled around in a miniature tornado, before taking the shape of a woman in a green flowing dress with a serene smile and closed eyes. When she'd fully taken form, the storming and shaking stopped and the scared students looked at the unexpected visitor.

Annabeth gasped.

"Her."


	5. Chapter 5

8

Jason

Big Mama's timing couldn't have been worse.

Jason was just about to put the meal to a good use when all Tartarus broke loose. The ground began shaking, the kids panicked, the ceiling started storming?! Then leaves and dust started taking the form of someone he knew all too well. He muttered: "Gaea." 

The Earth goddess looked up and seemed study her surroundings, which was weird, since her eyes were still closed. Everyone looked at her while she looked at the ceiling. You could almost feel the tension, and curiosity. No one knew who this lady was, except for Jason and his friends.

After a while, she was finished and she turned to address the students of the school. "Hello, Hogwarts. My, this school is quite the place, huh?" she said, her voice sounding like the earth was vibrating.

Jason hoped no one would interrupt her, but of course it happened. The man at the middle of the High Table ("Dumbledore" he remembered from Annabeth's explanation) stood up and said: "May I ask what you're doing inside this school, besides admiring it?"

Gaea laughed, and it sounded like the ground was shaking again. "Oh, dear Headmaster, I'm not admiring this place. Not at all. I'm just visiting some old enemies." She turned to the table where Jason sat. "Enemies like you, Jason Grace." Sweat trickled down Jason's neck as he knew she could destroy him at any time and there was no way he could defend himself.

But Gaea just smiled that creepy smile of hers and said: "I hope you enjoy the present. From me and my partner."

Jason began asking: "What partner?" but halfway through his sentence, Gaea disappeared, falling apart into a little pile of dust. Jason's head was again filled with questions of the worst kind: those he didn't know the answer to, like the one he just asked and others, like, _present? _But his thoughts were rudely interrupted by an explosion that ripped the wall nearest to him to pieces.

9

Hazel

"Aw, come on!"

Hazel wasn't in the mood for again a life-threatening fight. She'd fought too much already. When she sat down at the table, she thought, _hey, I didn't have to use my _spatha_ the last few minutes! Let's keep it up! _And it went well… For a couple of seconds. Then Gaea showed up and the wall exploded. And Hazel knew she would be using her sword. Again.

So she got her sword and prepared herself for most probably pain and goo. The others also grabbed their weapons and together they stepped through the smoking hole in the wall. Hazel noticed Annabeth's new wizard friends were tagging along. She slowed down and when they were walking next to her, she warned them: "You _do_ know this'll be a life-threatening fight? You can still escape now. You should do it."

The black-haired boy, Harry, shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm not running away if it's threatening my friends and Hogwarts. Besides, I've already fought a few life-threatening battles of my own." Hazel shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure about fighting _that, _that's great. We'll need all the help we can get."

On the other side of the wall, a huge monster was waiting for them. A lot of diamond-shaped heads were slithering through the air, hissing and growling. The heads belonged to a scaly, silver lizard body with at its feet giant smoking holes. Because of the heads, Hazel recognized it as the Hydra, but she forgot what was that annoying skill the monster had. Two people dressed in black stood at the side of the beast, carrying wands and wearing masks with skulls on them. They were carefully avoiding the venom that dripped from the beak and jaws of the monster, but as soon as they spotted the group of kids coming their way, they pointed their wands and green beams of light shot Hazel's way.

Acting fast, Hazel dived out of the way of the beams. The beams radiated some sort of death energy, so maybe it was the infamous 'Avada Kedavra' spell. But what were those Death Eaters doing with the Hydra? She'd have to figure that out later on. Now was not the time.

She dodged a splash of venom and thrust her sword in the head that followed. Immediately green blood and a lot of goo squirted out of the wound, but it only seemed to anger the Hydra and ruin Hazel's clothes.

On her left, Hazel heard someone yelling another spell and a scream. She looked, and saw one of the two masked guys hanging upside down in the air, his robe covering his head but not the parts which should be covered. Hazel quickly looked away before she could see more uncovered body parts and refocused on the Hydra. More heads came slithering at her, like she was a Hydrahead magnet. Through all the hissing and growling and venom-dropping, she heard Percy shout something: "Fought… Heads… Multiply… Don't… " But he soon stopped talking to prevent sharp fangs snapping him in half.

With a shock, Hazel remembered what the monster's skill was. Multiplying heads when you chopped them off! _Mighty Mars, _Hazel thought, _why did Gaea _have _to send this one?_

Mars didn't reply.

Hazel was bummed out. She'd have to find a way to kill the Hydra while remaining alive and not allowing the heads to double. Hercules defeated it by scorching the fresh chopped-off stubs with a torch. Hazel didn't have a torch, but she did have Leo. If she could only get near him…

Hazel had been distracted by her thoughts for too long. One of the heads smashed into her and the blow sent Hazel flying into a column. Her spatha flew out of her hand and some of her bones broke when she hit the cold stone. She could not move or defend herself this way. And her opponent knew that.


	6. Chapter 6

10

Harry

Well, he _did _say he'd fought a few life-threatening battles of his own, but this was on a whole new level. Fighting Death Eaters was one thing. Fighting the Dark Lord two. But a 'Hydra'? Harry doubted any of the spells he could think of right now could defeat it.

The new kids made a bit more progress. The boy with the curly hair was shooting fireballs at a head with a lot of burns (Harry supposed the fire-throwing ability was what Annabeth had called a 'power of demigods', or something like that). Piper the charmspeaker was attacking the body with a dagger, but the only result was a few little green wounds. An eagle was pecking at the monster's eyes, which reminded Harry of how Fawkes had come to his rescue and blinded the Basilisk the same way. But he didn't remember seeing an eagle flying into the castle. Maybe someone summoned it. Hermione and Ron were taking on the Death Eaters, who were getting all sorts of spells cast at them, and Harry was really glad it wasn't him. A blonde guy who looked like an improved version of Neville Longbottom was flying (without a broom!) around the highest head and every time he raised his hand, lightning struck. Annabeth and her boyfriend (who looked a creepy lot like Harry) were slashing away at the monster like they'd never done anything else. Yes, they made progress, but not enough.

Harry suddenly heard a scream and he saw a girl with dark skin being smashed into a stone column. The girl flinched, her face in an expression of pain and fear, as the Hydra spotted the prey. The heads slithered towards her… hissing… and their teeth ready to snap the girl in two.

Harry thought fast. He raised his wand and yelled: "_Immobulus_!" Instantly the two heads nearest to the girl froze in place. Harry ran to her as fast as he could, he knew the spell wouldn't last forever. He kneeled and asked the girl: "Can you walk? That crash against the wall must've hurt." The girl shook her head: "No, I don't think I can. I think I've broken some bones." Harry thought and said: "I could try this. _Protego._" Instantly a little wall of blue light appeared around the girl. "This should protect you for a while, but you have try to get as far away as possible in the meantime." She nodded and began slowly crawling away.

She'd already moved two meters when the first head started moving again. Then the second. For a few seconds, they looked confused. Then they attacked Harry, who had barely time to cast a Shield Spell. The snakes smashed against the glowing wall which was erected in front of them. Harry ran away and decided to try to find a way to kill the thing with the spells he knew. Umbridge didn't teach him anything the past few weeks, and he'd forgotten a lot of spells from earlier years. But Annabeth's friend interrupted him by yelling: "Guys, we need fire! We have to burn this thing to a crisp! Slashing and hacking won't work!" The fireball-kid yelled back: "What do you think I'm doing, Aquaman?!"

"Leo, your fire alone isn't enough!"

Harry suddenly got an idea. He ran to Ron and Hermione and told them his plan. They split up, each approaching the Hydra from a different angle. When they each had taken their spot, Harry yelled to the demigods: "Hey! Get out of the way!" Not really nice, but effective. Harry knew they understood he had some sort of plan and everyone moved away from the Hydra.

The heads hissed in confusion: where did all the snacks go? _It's now or never_, Harry thought. He gestured to his friends, who were standing in a position from where they could all see each other, and mouthed _One, two, three!_ They pointed their wands at the Hydra and shouted at the top of their lungs: "_BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"_

BOOM!

SPLAT!

The Hydra was no more. Where the beast had just been standing, a huge, smoking crater was visible. Little slimy pieces of Hydra covered Harry and his friends. "Ew. Monster slime." Harry said, grossed. He tried wiping his hands on his pants, but it was of no use, because they were just as dirty.

But he'd have to clean himself and his clothes later on, because at that moment professor McGonagall came walking at him, lifting her robes to spare them from the goo. When she stood opposite him, she looked around and then said: "Mr Potter, I'd like to see you and your friends in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. NOW."

11

Percy

It was a while since Percy had last been summoned to a headmaster's office. But it still wasn't fun.

_Ah well, _Percy thought, _at least they can't throw me out. _Together with the crew of the Argo ll and the three wizards, they followed professor McGonagall to Headmaster Dumbledore's office and Percy wondered why the teachers had such weird and funny names.

They arrived at a statue of a giant bird. The professor said a password, and the statue started to spin slowly. Stairs appeared as it turned and turned again. From the corner of his eye, Percy saw Leo grinning and mumbling "Sweet!". Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped on the stairs and were transported out of sight.

Percy looked at Annabeth, trying to spot even the tiniest sign of distrust. But Annabeth was already standing on the stairs. As were Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Leo. Percy wondered if he'd missed something. Professor McGonagall said: "Come on, young man, the others are already on their way."

A bit hesitant Percy stepped on an appearing stair. When you're in constant danger, you usually aren't the first to try something new. Or weird. Or both. Unless you have to. Which was exactly what was going on.

The spinning stairs got him about two feet above the ground. Then it stopped, and Percy had to climb the remaining steps.

When he finally got to the end of the stairs, he found Annabeth and Piper laughing. Hazel was taking little bites of ambrosia with a pained expression on her face and Jason and Leo were busy questioning Ron and Harry. Frank wasn't asking anything, but he looked interested.

Percy just wanted to ask Hazel how she was, when the door opened. The old man he'd seen at breakfast, was standing in the doorway. He gestured at everyone to enter, and so they did. At first Leo, Annabeth and Piper tried to enter at the same time, but then decided they'd look stupid if they kept going that way. Everyone formed a line, and in they went.

When he saw the room, Percy felt his mouth opening wide and his head turning from one direction to the other, trying to decide which of the things that were in the room to wonder about first.

On his left, little silver machines were standing on a shiny black table and made all kinds of noise. At his right side, a bowl filled with clear water floated on a pedestal, with a closet full of bottles containing something which seemed to be water, but Percy wasn't sure, because he felt it was somehow different.

Percy stepped forward to take a better look, when behind him he heard a voice saying: "Oh, and who might you be? You're not from here, I can tell."

He turned, and only saw his friends admiring and, in Leo's case, checking out the little machines. Then he looked up. Dozens of portraits featuring old men in funny clothes were staring at him. One waved. Percy waved back, stunned. He mumbled: "Am I hallucinating or something?"

Ron came standing next to him and said: "Why should you be? With all that special power stuff, you don't have moving pictures?" Percy shook his head.

A _SCREEEEK_ was heard. All heads turned to the source of the sound, to find the Headmaster standing behind his desk. He smiled, and said: "Welcome, demigods!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry that it took so long to publish this chapter, but it was just really hard to write for some reason! I still hope you enjoy it and keep reading. Until the next chapter! ;)**

12

Hermione

Hermione was baffled.

She didn't understand how Dumbledore could've known about what the new kids where. She thought Annabeth only told her, Harry and Ron. He wasn't eavesdropping, right?

The others looked surprised as well. Some, like Leo, looked as if they were frozen on the spot. There was complete silence, if you didn't count the usually puffing and whirring and more sounds coming from the things standing in the office.

Dumbledore coughed and stood up. "Excuse me if I startled you. But at least now I won't have to act like I don't know who you are."

Hermione folded her arms, taking on the superior attitude she sometimes showed. Or liked to show. She asked, "Professor, you're supposed to be unaware of who they are. Why aren't you?"

Dumbledore playfully twirled his wand in his hand. "I've had contact with their homes a few weeks ago. Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter. I must say, Chiron had better manners than miss Ramírez-Arellano. But they told me you," he looked at the Seven, "Had gone on a quest to stop the lady who just infiltrated the castle."

Silence. Then Harry asked: "But… Sir, How could you contact each other in the first place? Why didn't anyone ever mention the existence of halfbloods?"

"Simple. You only use a spell when you need it. I knew there were already problems amongst the halfbloods themselves. It wouldn't be wise to trouble them any further. The Ministry of Magic officially doesn't know about this, but each time there is a new Minister of Magic, the old Minister informs him."

Dumbledore was now standing right in front of the group. "I only called you here to tell you I will gather as much information on Gaea as possible."

Hermione was lost in thought. It was an awful lot of information she had to process. And it still wasn't complete. If it was only Gaea operating, Dumbledore wouldn't have called her in. Gaea said the Hydra was 'a present from her and her partner'. Could that mean…? She was afraid to ask, but it had to be done.

"Professor… Could it be that… Gaea has teamed up with You-Know-Who?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. He turned his back to Hermione and walked back to his desk. "That's exactly what's going on, Miss Granger. For the time being, we can't do anything. As you know, we can't expect help from the Ministry. Even less now that the gods are involved." He raised his head and addressed the whole group. "Misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger, you shall continue following your usual lessons. Misters Jackson, Grace, Valdez and Zhang shall be free to do as they please on the school grounds, as the boat can't be repaired. So are Misses Chase, Levesque and McLean. Just don't enter the forest on the edge of the terrain. Or the lake," -Percy looked upset- "And don't break the rules, of course."

13

Hazel

Hazel met them on her way to the Great Hall.

She just came from Study of Ancient Runes (harder than Latin, but still very interesting). As they were allowed to go almost anywhere on school grounds, Hazel had decided to follow some lessons. The others did too. Frank went to Transfiguration classes. Hazel would say to him there wasn't anything practical they could really teach them, but he did pick up some interesting things. As did Annabeth in History of Magic. And Jason in Astrology. Nearly everyone found some lesson to follow… Or students to watch.

The hallway was crowded as usual, but two particular persons caught her eye. It was as if they were watching her. They both looked like an older version of Ron (maybe they were twins?) , and they both had a mischievous grin on their faces. They scared Hazel quite a bit.

Suddenly the boys came walking towards her. Hazel had to stop walking to prevent crashing into them, the students behind her just walked around her and the boys.

"Soooo…" one of them started. "You're Hazel Levesque?"

Hazel nodded, and the grin became even bigger on both of the boys' faces. "Awesome! I'm Fred, and he's George." George winked. "We heard you have this gift…?"

_Oh man, _Hazel thought. She also thought she better get it out of the way ASAP. "No, I'm not giving you any gems."

Fred laughed. "We're not asking for gems!"

"We're asking for tunnels!" George said. "You're an expert on that, right?"

Hazel hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. How could she not be an expert on tunnels, when navigating through whole systems of them, creating new ones, destroying older ones? And the boys sounded like they were up to something, and it could be fun. Hazel longed for some fun.

She folded her arms and asked: "What do you want to do?"

The twins both began talking immediately, making wild gestures with their hands. "We want to go to Hogsmeade, you know, the village nearby. But we're not supposed to, so we don't want to get caught by Filch. And since you can create tunnels and guide people through, do you want to help us? Plus, you get to see Honeydukes and Zonko's Joke shop!"

Hazel shrugged. "I don't know what both are, but they sound interesting." She stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then said: "I'll do it!"

The short journey from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade began a little boring, but it didn't stay that way for long.

After lunch, Fred and George showed Hazel a secret tunnel behind a big tapestry hanging on the wall. Fred pulled out his wand, used a spell and a hole appeared. George said to Hazel: "This passage's been blocked for a few years because it collapsed. Maybe you can clear it, or make a new one."

Hazel nodded, and they went in.

They walked for a few minutes, the boys wands illuminating the narrow and dark passageway. If it weren't for that light, Hazel would've bumped straight into the pile of stone and dust blocking the way. "Whoah!"

"Yep." the twins said.

Hazel began feeling anxious. "I have to make _that_ go away?"

"Would be great if you did."

Hazel tried to ignore the uneasy feelings and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the rock and the tunnel. She started commanding the rock telepathically by thinking _Go away! Go away, stupid pile of useless rocks!_ and willed the stones to make way for her.

BRMM!

Hazel could feel the ground and the ceiling and the walls shaking. Her power was working… Just a little bit of the barricade left now...

BOOM!

Hazel opened her eyes, and saw that there wasn't a single stone left. She turned to Fred and George, who were standing behind her, with eyes so big they might roll out of their sockets. Hazel tried to act as if the moment wasn't completely awkward and raised her arms, as if to say, _Tadaa!_

Fred shook his head and said: "Hazel, that was awesome."

"Sure thing." George agreed.

Hazel pointed into the dark tunnel. "Let's go!"

They walked for a few minutes that seemed like hours, and then Hazel noticed she was ascending. The floor went up, steeper with every step she took, until Hazel heard an "OW!" and a thud in front of her. She almost bumped into Fred, who was standing still right in front of her. "Did one of you walk into something?" she asked. She carefully avoided using a name, because it would be embarrassing if she called George Fred or vice versa.

"Yeah, I did. And the 'something' seems to be a door! Awesome!" George's voice said.

Hazel decided to see for herself and stepped forward. She reached out and felt wood. She poked around a bit and soon found a door handle. "I've found the handle!" she said happily. The boys reacted enthusiastically and urged her to open the door. Why wait?

But just when Hazel was about to open it, a familiar voice shouted: "HAZEL! Wait!"


End file.
